1943
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Ginny Weasley tries to use the Room of Requirement during the Final Battle. The Room was severely damaged by Crabbe's fire, and it malfunctions. In a twist of events, the Room resets itself to the time of its birth, and Ginny finds herself stuck in 1943. How will Ginny manage to keep her secret, with the stress of Grindelwald's Revolution and Tom Riddle and his Knights? GW/TR GW/HP
1. Chapter 1

**I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and owned by J.K. Rowling; I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. Any borrowed quotes from the books or movies are not owned by me, and I do not claim them as my own words.* The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.**

***May it be noted that I am trying (and hopefully succeeding) to tie [my] story into the original story. There is some dialogue borrowed from the scene(s) of the Final Battle in the book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **

_Here comes the darkness. It's eating at my brain. Now that the light has driven me insane, this fire is blazing, and I'm still inside. I just want to die here; you won't let me out alive._

The Pretty Reckless | Burn

Ginny Weasley had pure adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was ready to fight. Hogwarts was in an array of chaos, quickly trying to prepare for Voldemort to arrive. He _would _arrive. They'd known for weeks the war was coming to an end, despite no word from Ron or Hermione or Harry. She could just feel it, and she could tell the others could feel it too. Her father could definitely tell—he said he never had a gut feeling fail him before.

Ginny spent the days leading up to the final battle silently saying her goodbyes. She knew they would lose some. She knew there was no escaping death, not for those she loved anyway. Sure there were ways, not that anyone would travel down that road. The results were clearly destructive.

Her mother hadn't allowed her to return to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday. She was fine with that of course; she got to spend more time with her mother and Fred and George. Bill and Fleur visited on Sundays and her father was home every evening. It was time she didn't take for granted.

During the day, her father and brothers were gone working. Her father still worked at the Ministry, but under close supervision. The joke shop was still running: people just needed the lifted spirits, she supposed, and the Death Eaters apparently had more important things to worry about. Her mother spent hours of each day travelling to various safe houses, caring to the injured and cooking. She was left home alone. Her parents feared Death Eaters may use her to get to Harry, and there had been rumors Voldemort was specifically looking for her. Nobody wanted to risk her getting captured.

Ginny felt that was rubbish, of course. She could hold her own; she knew she'd get her chance to prove it someday. When she was alone, she practiced her dueling skills. She'd managed to owl a friend at Hogwarts, Adrian Fawley, a Hufflepuff. Adrian was a pureblood, and since his family had remained neutral in the war, his mail wasn't as closely monitored as others. He'd told her so.

Adrian sent her several texts on dueling and defense. Over the weeks she spent at home, she completed her sixth year DADA coursework, learned several curses she wanted to use on the nastiest of Death Eaters, and shields against dark curses. She also mastered her corporeal patronus, and learned to create a shield large enough to protect against five curses sent at once. She was about half-way through seventh year DADA coursework on the day of the Final Battle.

When Fred and George told her they'd received notice from Neville that Harry and Ron and Hermione were spotted in Hogsmeade, there was no question of whether or not she would go. No hesitation. No fear. She was ready to fight. She almost dared her brothers to stop her from going. Her mother and father wouldn't be so easy to overrule, but they had already joined the Order at headquarters.

She hadn't considered the problem she encountered upon arriving, however—she knew she should have. She'd really assumed she would arrive before her parents and the order, or arrive after they'd positioned themselves around the castle. She assumed she would not encounter them; not have to worry about them sending her home.

Unfortunately, the moment she stepped through the portrait of Ariana, her mother had a strong grip on her arm. Ginny was athletic and tall, at least a head taller than her mother, but she had difficulty breaking free. Her mother was determined not to let her fight. Ginny had to admit, a mother protecting her baby was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're underage!" she shouted, "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"You don't understand; I have to fight!" Ginny gritted her teeth. Did her mother know her at all?

_Not really._

She tried to know her at times, Ginny had to admit. Her mother always had a hard time accepting that she wasn't small and fragile. She didn't like knitting or cooking or gardening. Ginny wanted to go, and do, and be active. Ginny was not as childish or feminine as her mother liked to pretend, and she failed to get to know that side of Ginny. That side she was currently fighting with.

Ginny finally broke free of her mother's strong grip. She was almost certain it would bruise later. Her hair whipped around her shoulder, and she stumbled back from her own force.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army," she added.

She knew it was not enough to sway her mother's opinion, but she felt it was worth mentioning. She'd learned a lot from Harry.

Her mother, naturally, was not impressed, "It's a teenagers' gang."

She had her retort on the tip of her tongue when Fred jumped in.

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!"

_Thank you, Fred._

She proceeded to block out the next few words exchanged between them. A thought came to her mind, and all the horrible images and emotions came with it. What would she do, if not be there to fight? What would she do by herself at home? She would be lonely and scared. She would have to _think_. What if they fought for days? What if months passed and nobody ever came home? How long before she looked at a _Daily Prophet_? How long before she left? What if she spent her whole life wondering if she could have made a difference?

Didn't her mother see? Fighting would be so much better for her, at least emotionally. She may be forever damaged if she didn't fight. They couldn't ask her to leave. She could hear her brother, Bill, speaking to her. She wasn't hearing him.

Angry tears came to her eyes, "I can't go home! My whole family is here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and—"

And then she saw him. Not _him_, him; him, Harry—her Harry. He would surely vouch for her; he knew her skills. She met his eyes with a silent plea, begging for his help. Not for the first time that evening, she was wrong. Harry shook his head and turned away bitterly.

Nothing like a blow to the heart; she managed, though. She brushed it off.

_Those puppy dog eyes only worked when you've actually been _together_ for the last eight months, right?_

Maybe it was time she moved on. Maybe he already had.

She brushed it off—_War, right._

She turned to the tunnel leading back to the Hog's Head, "Fine… I'll just say goodbye now, then, and—"

And there was her exit ramp, stumbling through the portrait in the form of Percy Weasley—not that she actually planned to leave. Suddenly, all attention was on him. Most everyone else had cleared the room, heading to the Great Hall or back to their dormitories.

She didn't even have to sneak out; her mother and brothers all went running in his direction. She scowled; he'd been gone for months, not speaking to them. Ginny turned and ran out of the room. She would never hear the end of it from her family— well, she really hoped so. Wand drawn, she made her way to the Great Hall; that's where all the above-age students were gathering for the fight.

The hours passed in little more than a blur. She was constantly ducking, dodging, and returning curses. She kept moving, because she knew staying in one place would mean her death. She'd mostly fought on the grounds outside, because she could assist from the shadows of the night. She was certain she'd saved more than one life by interfering from dark corners. If Ginny was good at anything, it was being sneaky. She wanted to maneuver the castle, but feared death by falling stone. She had more important things to do than be crushed by a crumbling corridor in Hogwarts.

She had little intention of reentering the castle, until she saw Luna battling with Bellatrix in the entrance hall. Clearly, she wasn't the only under-age witch in the fight. Ginny quickly made her way to the pair, and cast a shield between the two. Ginny had learned how to project her shields away from her just weeks before. It was a good skill to have, especially in the Battle.

Bellatrix turned on her, an evil grin plastered upon her face. Ginny was _so _ready for this fight. She'd practiced a handful of virulent curses, specifically for this witch. They began an all too familiar dance; hexes and curses flying each direction. Ginny got a particular thrill out of dueling with one person while dodging curses from behind.

Only a moment passed before she was spotted by her mother, who came running to her aide. Not that she needed it. Ginny managed to gather her power and send a slicing hex at Bellatrix. The ball of yellow light shot toward her faster than she'd expected. Bellatrix hadn't expected the dark curse, and it broke through her shield, cutting her shoulder.

Bellatrix shot a string of curses back at her; some she didn't recognize. Ginny threw up her strongest shield, just as her mother arrived behind her. Her mother reinforced her shield, but one of the curses got through. A jet of purple light narrowly missed Ginny's head, but it managed to nick her ear. She could feel pain spreading outward from her ear and into her head, but it was masked under her adrenaline rush.

Her mother shoved her out of the way, at that point, yelling, "Not my daughter, you _bitch_!"

She made short work of Bellatrix, which Ginny was surprised by. She'd never seen her mother fight, but she was starting to think her own skills may have been inherited.

Ginny was trying to sneak away from her mother once more, when _it_ happened. She and her mother and Luna all froze. Her heart flew to her throat, and she was certain she'd never breathe again.

There, a jet of bright green light, flying across the room. George was unsuspecting, back turned, and fighting with a Death Eater. And Fred: how he shoved George out of the way just in time to receive not only the killing curse, but simultaneously the harsh looking yellow curse, from the Death Eater who George was fighting.

Her mother cried out, and Ginny felt her pain. But she had no voice, no sound to make. Her mother flew across the room, but Ginny was frozen in place, watching as the Death Eater turned on George. George, whose wand was on the floor, and whose eyes were fixated on Fred.

But Ginny was a Gryffindor, and she had courage. And she'd be damned if she watched another of her brothers die. With all the hatred she'd ever felt toward Voldemort and his followers; she summoned her magical power and found her voice once more. She knew she had to mean it. She didn't think she'd ever meant it more than in that moment.

Pushing all her power behind the words, she pointed her wand and cried out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She didn't even see him hit the floor. Eyes ablaze with power, she turned on the other Death Eater, the one who originally sent the killing curse at Fred. He was busy in a duel with a young girl, but Ginny caught his eye before sending another unforgivable his way.

Ginny had never cast the killing curse. She'd cast many fatal curses; mostly slicing ones—never an unforgivable. She felt the pure, black, power surge from her wand and up her arm, around her shoulder and down to the center of her chest. It felt like her body was being ripped apart from the middle outward. Like somebody had stabbed her in the heart with two knives, and began slicing her in half in opposite directions.

Was this her very soul splitting? She briefly wondered. The pain was unbearable, and she slumped to the floor in agony. No amount of adrenaline or sorrow or shock, could mask the pain she was experiencing.

The pain began to subside just as abruptly as it came, and she was able to peak a glance up at the Great Hall. Everyone had ceased fire. Had she missed something?

She shivered upon hearing _his_ high pitched voice:

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor._ _Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour._"

The Death Eaters began to retreat.

Yes, she definitely missed something. Her thoughts returned to Fred, and she scrambled across the Great Hall. Her mother was lying across his body, weeping. George was next to her, mourning silently. Her father had joined them, and Luna was there with comforting hands on each man's back. Ginny sunk to the floor next to her mother, and allowed a few silent tears of her own to escape.

She knew there was a good chance they'd lose at least one. She never imagined it would be Fred. The twins were just a packaged deal. You never saw one without the other. It was a harsh reality to face.

In time, other members of the family joined them. Percy and Bill and Charlie, wept alongside George. Eventually, Ron and Hermione joined Ginny's side. Ginny took note that Harry wasn't with them, so she turned to Hermione with questioning eyes.

Hermione shrugged, eyes downcast, "We don't know where he is," she whispered with a sob.

Ginny whipped her head around the Great Hall, but not before she caught a glimpse of Ron placing a comforting arm around Hermione.

Harry _had_ to be there somewhere. Where else would he be? He couldn't have… NO!

Ginny was abruptly on her feet and she dashed out of the Hall. She shuffled her weight from side to side, uncertain which way to go—trying to go all directions at once. It would take forever to get to the Forest on foot, and Harry was, no doubt, already there. She could fly, but they might see her coming, with the moon positioned in the sky behind her. There was a passage one flight of stairs down, that would immediately take her straight to just outside the Room of Requirement, where she could request a passage to the Forest. That's what they'd done with the Hog's Head, and it worked. She imagined that was her quickest option, and she didn't risk the chance of running into Death Eater problems.

Ginny jumped—literally jumped—over the stair rail, and down the next flight of stairs. She cast a cushioning charm, before she hit the stone floor. She approached the portrait of Sir Winogrand, a famous herbologist, who kept a wide variety of water plants.

She said the password urgently, "Gillyweed."

She entered through the portrait, and immediately was met with a single flight of stairs, leading to the exit portrait. She took the stairs two at a time, not minding the spider webs and dust. She exited the portrait of Valeria Myriadd, a deceased professor and once Head of Gryffindor. The portal only worked one way.

When Ginny arrived outside the Room of Requirement, she thought, "I need to get to the Forbidden Forest."

After pacing in front of the wall three times, the door finally appeared. She reached out to grasp the handle. It was scalding to the touch, and she yelped. As she yanked her hand back, she unintentionally pulled the door with it. Out poured pure, thick, black smoke and it surrounded her instantaneously

Ginny, unprepared, sucked in a lung full of air at that same moment. She choked and sputtered, stammering as her stinging eyes sprung tears. The smoke _burned_, and she couldn't find a gasp of fresh air anywhere. She squinted through her watery eyes, looking for the light of the hall; looking for fresh air.

Was she in the corridor still? Had she stumbled into the room? She couldn't be sure, so she reached out in front of her, trying to feel. She tripped over what felt to be a small chair. Yes, definitely in the room.

She held her breath as long as she could, and was forced to gasp another lung full of smoke. This one was thicker, and it hurt worse than her soul-splitting moment before. She tried to remember a spell for this. A bubble head charm maybe. She had her wand in hand, but couldn't find the ability to speak. Her body was struggling to function, and words were not an option.

Finally she felt it; a burst of accidental magic. Just enough to save her life, and encompass her head with a bubble of fresh air. Just in time for her to lose consciousness, and be engulfed by the darkness.

**Looking for a Beta! Let me know if you are interested! **

**Follow for an update when I post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and owned by J.K. Rowling; I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. Any borrowed quotes from the books or movies are not owned by me, and I do not claim them as my own words. The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.**

_I've been alone: this lonely road. Looks like I'm not coming home, but I don't mind. Please, don't cry._

The Pretty Reckless | Dear Sister

She was falling. At least, that's what it felt like. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes; they felt like they weighed more than she did. There was no air zooming past her, and no whistling of wind in her ears. She just had that general stomach-in-throat feeling one gets, when falling.

She wasn't sure how long she was like that; time didn't seem to exist. Eventually, though, the sensation grew uncomfortable. It started to feel like her body was turning inside out, and then like it was splitting into a million tiny pieces. The pieces started to form back together, though. Slowly, starting at her head and working their way down. She became whole again.

Then she was cold.

She finally was able to open her eyes, and she became aware of her surroundings. She was bordered by trees, and couldn't be certain of where she was. The cover of the trees made it seem darker than she remembered it being outside. The moon was completely hidden, and there was very little light.

Ginny pulled herself together and clambered to her feet. Her limbs felt weak, and she wobbled unsteadily. She placed her head in her hands as it began to throb. The pain started behind her eyes and shot down the middle, to the back of her head, in seconds.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. This was _not_ good. How was she going to help Harry in this sort of state?

Like a light being turned on, she remembered in an instant, the moments leading up to her arriving where she was. She remembered the Room of Requirement's door handle being hot, and the smoke that flowed out of the room, like steam after a hot shower.

It occurred to her there must have been a fire in the room. What else could explain the heat and the black smoke?

She stifled a groan, fearing it would worsen her headache. She could only imagine what happened, and she hoped more than anything the room didn't malfunction, sending her to some random forest in the world.

_Merlin, I hope Harry fights hard. I can't stop him now._

Ginny decided to try to head back to Hogwarts, being optimistic she was still near. Even if she was in the right place, she didn't want Harry to have to defend her, in her useless state. She cursed herself. Really though, she didn't know the Room of Requirement had burned to a crisp.

She knew the Forbidden Forest was south of the school, so she held her wand out in front of her and said, "Point me."

The wand spun in several circles before stopping. She looked at the way it was pointing and started walking. She decided not to light her path, fearing she may attract unwanted attention from the creatures of the forest.

She knew which way Hogwarts was, but how far?

Ginny walked for what felt like centuries, but was probably only a little over an hour, before she collapsed into a heap on the forest floor. She was too exhausted to continue, her headache had worsened and the pain had traveled down her neck and into her shoulders. Shivering, Ginny curled into a ball, and used her last bit of energy to create a self-sustaining shield around her; another great trick she'd learned training over the previous months, simpler than casting multiple wards. She closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the forest. She was staring at the familiar white ceiling and walls of the hospital wing, at Hogwarts, and for a moment she believed it was all a dream. She was injured by one of the Carrows before Christmas, and she'd been dreaming in the hospital wing ever since. It was logical enough, she reasoned. Why else would she be there?

Ginny allowed herself a small smile. If she'd been dreaming it all, that meant Harry hadn't been in the Forest, giving himself up to Voldemort. Harry was still out there somewhere, hunting whatever he was hunting.

Ginny could have slept another century, but she wanted to get up and see what she'd missed. After all, if she was able to dream six months of her life, she must have been under for quite a while.

She managed to get out of bed, taking a moment to gather her balance. She made her way across the room to Madame Pomphrey's office. She mentally prepared to be screamed at and sent back to bed for rest, as that was common from Madame Pomphrey.

She knocked on the door twice, and then turned the knob.

"Madame Pomphrey, I—uhm," she stopped short, losing all train of thought.

The woman before her was not Madame Pomphrey, but some other mediwitch, in a strange uniform.

"Child! What are you doing out of bed?!" the woman promptly stood and escorted Ginny back to a cot.

"I… uhm…. Who…" she sputtered, trying to gather her thoughts.

The woman pushed her into bed and began pouring some horrendous concoction into a goblet.

"This will help you relax for about an hour, and then you will get tired and enjoy a full night's rest. Tomorrow you may leave, once I've checked your injuries."

Ginny took the goblet, still confused. "Injuries?" she began searching herself for bruises or blood.

"I can't imagine what caused it, but you've suffered some severe mental trauma. Everything is reversible of course. You're lucky Mr. Hagrid found you."

The witch gave a short chuckle, "He always comes out of that forest with one injury or another. Imagine my surprise when he dragged you out of there, and he was completely unharmed. Actually, you're both lucky some creature didn't attack you."

"I was found by Professor Hagrid?" Ginny asked, extremely glad she'd actually been near Hogwarts.

The woman chuckled again, "No, he is a third year student who has a fascination with the Forbidden Forest... I suspected you weren't a student. You'll need to speak with Headmaster Dippet; I'll call for him now. And drink that potion, child!"

Ginny's heart dropped to her stomach, and she momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

_Hagrid, a third year? Headmaster Dippet?_

Memories of Tom Riddle's diary flooded her mind, and her head sunk in her hands. She was trembling with fear. If Hagrid was a student, then Tom Riddle was a student.

Ginny dumped the potion in a vase nearby. There was no time for sleeping, with Tom Riddle somewhere on the grounds. Ginny jumped out of the bed and sped after the nurse.

"Actually, I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore. He is expecting me."

**Okay Sorry it's been so long! Actually, haven't been writing much lately. I've gotten some reviews for this story quite a bit recently, so I figured I better finish chapter 2 finally!**

**Follow for future updates!**

**Still interested in a Beta.**


End file.
